


Wait for it

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Ramwood: Who says 'I love you' first?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for it

I mean, Geoff says it a bunch of times before it really ends up meaning something real. Like, the time Ryan pulled a rocket launcher out of the trunk and wiggled his eyebrows at Geoff and Geoff his shit. He gasped out “I fuckin’ love you, man. Jesus dicks.” or the time Ryan dyed Police Commissioner Sorola blue (ala [Big Fat Liar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGl3Y1gvv5g)) after the P.C. gave an impassioned speech about how his “boys in blue” were hot on the trail of the infamous Fake AH Crew. Geoff clapped Ryan on the back as he wiped tears from his eyes, saying “I don’t even want to know how you did it. I’m fucking impressed and I love you.”

But then there are a few close calls where Ryan has to drag an unconscious Geoff from a warehouse and Geoff has to hold Ryan down while Jack digs a bullet from his shoulder and they think, “What the _fuck_  are we doing? No more wasting time,” (It’s a very literally a chick flick moment because Geoff says “I’m just a boy standing in front of a mass murderer, asking him to date me” and when they tell the story later, Jack almost punches him.)

It’s great and Geoff has always, always loved too hard and too fast and he finds himself thinking that he could be in love with Ryan, the Vagabond, the stuff of normal people’s nightmares. It’s only been like a month. He doesn’t say anything though because as close as they are and as long as they’ve worked together, he’s never heard Ryan mention relationships or any deep romantic feelings and he doesn’t want to fuck up the thing they’ve got going now. If he fucks it up he will hate himself for the rest of his life because it’s _good,_ so good in a life where good things don’t just happen.

* * *

 

2 more months go by and Geoff is sitting on the roof of the penthouse, cigar and a glass of whiskey, listening to the city. Ray is gone, and he doesn’t begrudge him for leaving, but he’s still kinda broken up about it. Lost in his head about whether or not there was something else he could have done to make Ray want to _stay_. He, strangely, smells Ryan before he hears or sees him. They had to demo a building in the heist and no one besides Michael likes to be near explosions more.

“You smell like smoke.”

“Yeah. Blowing shit up will do that to you.” Ryan sits cross-legged next to him. “You okay?”

Geoff shrugs. “Just bummed, I guess.”

“You know it was nothing you did, right?” And damnit, if Ryan doesn’t know Geoff well.

“I’ll get there,” Geoff says honestly. “Right now, I’ll feeling pretty shitty, though.”

“Ray cares about you. And about the crew,” Ryan replies. “We all care about each other. I think that’s what makes this so hard.”

Geoff finally looks at Ryan. “You think you’d ever leave?” he asks.

Ryan sighs, looks up at the sky even though the lights of the city make it almost impossible to see the stars. “You know, I used to. I was dead set on being able to get up and go if I needed. It’s how I survived.”

“Used to?”

Ryan turns. Smiles a Geoff, wide and open. “Can’t leave now.”

“Why not?” Geoff asks.

“It’d be silly to leave the guy I fell in love with, wouldn’t it?” Ryan says, grinning. He takes Geoff’s hand. “I know you’ve been waiting. You’ve been waiting for like 2 months to tell me.”

“Ryan, I–”

“Shut up Geoff. I love you,” Ryan laughs. “Now say it back so we can move on to making out.”

Geoff grins, wrapping his free hand around the back of Ryan’s neck to bring him closer. He rests his forehead on the other man’s. “I fuckin’ love you.”

They stay that way for a long time while the Los Santos night spins on around them.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO
> 
> i love me some ramwood
> 
> find me on termbler @scrob-lord


End file.
